Lost Memories
by Anosrepasi
Summary: One-shots on the Naruto Fandom, includes yaoi, songfics and every genre, every pairing welcome, suggestions welcome, ratings vary one-shot to one-shot.
1. Open Wounds ItachiSasuke brotherly

**Title: **Open Wounds

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Characters: **Sasuke, Tora (OC), Itachi, Arashi (OC)

**Word Count: **1430

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Spoilers, Cursing, and OCs, one shot of another Fanfiction…

**Summery: **While visiting the Uchiha shrine on the 2 year anniversary of the massacre, Tora and Sasuke never notice the other two figures in the rain.

**Notes: **…depressing….

* * *

Sasuke quietly lit a row of candles placed before his family shrine, his eyes glazed over and empty. Slowly his hands clenched into fists by his side, the knuckles turning a ghostly white while a small drop of blood escaped from the crescent shaped indents lining his palms where his fingernails had broken skin.

His eyes morphed to blood red as complete loathing flooded his eyes with the memories accompanied with the occasion of the event.

His family's murder.

_**In the dark with the music on,**_

_**Wishing I was somewhere else,**_

_**Taking all your anger out on me**_

_**(Somebody help)**_

His teeth clenched, ghosts of the past coming back to haunt him was all he could see.

"_Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Foster your hatred."_

"Stop."

"_Run, run and cling to your wretched life."_

"Stop."

"_You aren't even worth killing."_

"Stop!" Sasuke's fist connected solidly with the wall a small indent where the side of his fist had collided with the wall. A trickle of blood seeped out from under the stone trickled down the wall as Sasuke regained his composer.

_**I would rather rot alone,**_

_**Then spend a minute with you,**_

_**I'm gone, I'm gone.**_

_**And you can't stop me from falling apart,**_

'_**Cause my self destruction is all your fault.**_

Sasuke lowered his arm to his side, his mind vaguely aware of the small ache created by his bloody knuckles.

He leaned against the wall, slowly sliding to a sitting position at the base of the wall, his knees drawn to his chest, his eyes filled with sorrow.

_**How could you, How could you, How could you hate me?**_

_**When all I ever wanted to be was you?**_

_**How could you, How could you, How could you love me?**_

_**When all you ever gave me were open wounds?**_

"Why did this have to happen?" His voice was quiet, any self pride in his voice was extinguished in the small whisper.

_**Downstairs the enemy sleeps,**_

_**Leaving the TV on,**_

_**Watching as all of our dreams we had turn into static**_

_**(static)**_

_**Doesn't matter what I do,**_

_**Nothings going to change,**_

_**I'm never good enough**_

Another set of images slowly resurfaced, making Sasuke hug his legs closer, his mind eye seeing days before the Massacre, Itachi waiting patiently by the Academy gates waiting for Sasuke. The indifferent look the older Uchiha wore fade for seconds as he caught sight of his brother.

Another day, Tora and Itachi watching and laughing slightly as Sasuke, Haku, Naruto and Gaara sparred freely on the Training field connected to Tora's estate. The place Sasuke now considered home.

Time passes again, Sasuke sneaking out of bed only to overhear a conversation between his parents and Itachi, not able to comprehend the strained feeling of the air.

Back to reality a small tear trailing down the lone Uchiha's face, the shadows hiding his pained face "Damn it Itachi, why did you have to mess my life up?!"

_**And you can't stop me from falling apart**_

'_**Cause my self destruction is all your fault**_

_**How could you, How could you, How could you hate me?**_

_**When all I ever wanted to be was you?**_

_**How could you, How could you, How could you love me?**_

_**When all you ever gave me were open wounds?**_

He sat there for a few more minutes, small tears trickling down his face. Slowly a the sound of rain falling muffled the silence of the shrine, giving it a new chill as the cold air from the outside slowly penetrated the still air.

Sasuke's skin prickled at the chill slowly invading the room, the hairs on the back of his neck standing forward as a small breeze waved the cold across his neck.

He slowly lifted him self off of the ground, shivering slightly in another breeze swept past him.

_**Tell me why you broke me down,**_

_**And betrayed my trust in you**_

_**I'm not Giving up, Giving in**_

_**When will this war end?**_

_**When will it end?**_

His footsteps sent ripples of sound through the shrine as he walked to the entrance, merging with the rain sounding from the roof.

His eyes widened slightly at the amount of rain falling from the sky, he stepped in to it expecting a cold shock, put instead the water was warm like angels tears.

_**And you can't stop me from falling apart**_

_**you can't stop me from falling apart**_

_**You can't stop me from falling apart**_

'_**Cause my self destruction is all your fault**_

"_The sun will warm the crying sky when both look upon a mortal with misery overtaking the gods." _The quote of unknown source made Sasuke jump slightly as he turned to Tora, blonde hair soaking wet as she stared up at the sky, her gaze then lowering to the dark haired ten-year-old before her.

Sasuke took a moment to notice her appearance, the blondes face had trails of water cascading down her features, live rivers of tears.

"How long have you been out here?" Sasuke asked stepping closer to the older-sister-like figure, his sharp eyes catching the small shiver Tora made when he leaned his head against her arm.

"Long enough to get completely soaked Sasuke-kun." She said a small smile tugging at the ends of her lips.

_**How could you, How could you, how could you hate me?**_

_**When all I ever wanted to be was you?**_

_**How could you, How could you, How could you love me?**_

_**When all you ever gave me were open wounds?**_

She hugged Sasuke to her side lifting up part of her cloak so that he would remain a little dry as they stood their, both lost in their own memories.

The rain continued to fall.

_**How could you, How could you, How could you?**_

A dark-haired teen stood near edge of the tree line his eyes set on the two figures standing in the rain, outside of the Uchiha family shrine.

"The Sun warms the crying sky when both look upon a mortal with misery overtaking the gods; you said that once didn't you Itachi-san?"

Itachi looked behind him his expression remaining indifferent, though he was surprised to see the young amber-eyed girl standing behind him

The twelve-year-old remained quiet as she walked forward to stand by the silent Uchiha, she remained silent for a few more seconds.

"I'm curious, is the one the sky cries for them or you?"

Itachi stiffened slightly at her question his eyes flashing for a second with an unnamed expression. "For a twelve-year-old you ask very thoughtful questions."

"And you became a rogue shinobi at thirteen." Arashi looked up at the wordless teen, before returning her gaze to the ground "You miss them though, right?"

Itachi worded his answer carefully "Yes, but it's my fault."

"Doesn't mean you have to die for them."

Itachi turned to the girl knowing only too well what she had learned about him "I'll die anyway, I should give them a chance to get a satisfactory trade for the suffering I've caused them."

The amber eyed girl was silent, her blonde hair soaking slightly in the rain "But who will help them move forward?

"No one, I'm betting on the fact that they will be able to continue to reach for the future without my help."

"Your forgetting one thing Itachi."

"What?"

"If someone dies, someone will end up hurt beyond repair. If you die two people will break."

Itachi tensed, his voice only above a whisper "I know, but I've already sealed my fate."

Arashi's answer could only be heard by her ears "No you haven't."

_**All I ever wanted to be was you**_

_**All you ever gave me were open wounds.**_

* * *

…Told you it was depressing. This is kind of foreshadowing for the _Binding the Broken _plot. The song is Open Wounds by Skillet. So what did you guys think? Are you mad at me for writing a one-shot when I should be writing the story?

~SnowsShadows


	2. Follow You Into The Dark KakuzuHidan

**Title: **I'll Follow You Into The Dark

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Characters: **Kakuzu, Hidan, KakuHida obviously...

**Word count: **1186

**Rating:** K+ maybe?

**Warnings:** Yaoi, character death, depressing… songfic.

**Summery: **There's only one think either could do in the after life, keep searching for each other.

**Notes: ….**One-shots help me gain inspiration for my actual fan fictions… And the song was to good not to ignore…

And then I watched a video on the song, and the video was to much like Kakuzu and Hidan to ignore… the bunnys... *crys*

Character POV switches of after each little song segment.

* * *

_**Love of mine someday you will die,**_

_**But I'll be close behind,**_

_**I'll follow you into the dark**_

Kakuzu never considered death, sure it was a daily threat he gave, but after all that had happened in his life, now the concept that once made his heart speed in a cold fear, now was an unfamiliar thought, a ghostly presence that never touches you.

Yet he lay there bleeding, a numbing sense of finality circling his veins.

He was going to die, there was not second chance or escape.

But, instead of his heart beating at the thought, it seemed to slow, washing a new colder emotion through his veins then fear,

Misery.

Hidan couldn't die, and in the end he ended up being the one to mess it up.

There would never be anyone to meet him at the other side.

"_Forgive me."_

_**No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white**_

_**Just our hands clasped so tight**_

_**Waiting for the hint of a spark**_

_**If Heaven and Hell decide**_

_**That they both are satisfied**_

_**Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs**_

Hidan couldn't feel anymore, the numbing pull of hopelessness had drowned his heart in cold, unending truth.

He messed, he let himself fall into the trap, to leave his one lifeline.

Kakuzu's dead. It's all his fault.

And he can't follow him. He never will be able too.

The tears had long stopped flowing, yet one thing remained true.

You can't have what you wish for the most.

_**If there's no one beside you**_

_**When your soul embarks**_

_**Then I'll follow you into the dark**_

It was dark.

That's all that's left.

Waiting for a small light that will never come,

Yet he'd keep waiting.

_**In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule**_

_**I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black**_

_**And I held my tongue as she told me**_

_**"Son fear is the heart of love"**_

_**So I never went back**_

Maybe this was death.

A dark undying (The irony was unappreciated) plain of black,

A lonely, eternal hell,

Leaving you just with memories,

_**If Heaven and Hell decide**_

_**That they both are satisfied**_

_**Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs**_

It's like a catch,

After all you gone through,

It turns out this never-ending waiting has a time limit,

After so long you begin to fade,

Hurry.

_**If there's no one beside you**_

_**When your soul embarks**_

_**Then I'll follow you into the dark**_

Its simple,

My only chance is to start walking,

The first steps are hard,

But slowly, the shackles holding me down fade away,

But I'm fading away too,

My only chance is to find the light hidden behind the black.

_**You and me have seen everything to see**_

_**From Bangkok to Calgary**_

_**And the soles of your shoes are all worn down**_

_**The time for sleep is now**_

_**It's nothing to cry about**_

_**'cause we'll hold each other soon**_

_**In the blackest of rooms**_

It makes me feel unbearably cold,

Soon our last chance will be gone,

It hurts to know the small light of hope is being extinguished for the last time,

It's worse then hell.

_**If Heaven and Hell decide**_

_**That they both are satisfied**_

_**Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs**_

It's unfair,

I'm so close,

I know it, I can feel you there waiting,

But how much time do I have left to find you?

_**If there's no one beside you**_

_**When your soul embarks**_

I'm nearly gone,

But I still stubbornly hang on,

I see the flicker of light,

_**Then I'll follow you into the dark**_

We both are gone,

But I can feel you,

Even if it was just my fingers brushing yours, almost passing by,

I followed you,

I made it,

_**Then I'll follow you into the dark**_

You followed,

We're gone, but it doesn't matter,

Our hands are interlocked,

And nether of us will let go.

* * *

The song used was Death Cab for Cutie's I Will Follow You Into The Dark

The link to the AMV is http://www. youtube. Com/watch?v=sfBw0IWwO5U

Take out the spaces.

…

Review please?


End file.
